User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Chapter 659 Prediction
Chapter 659 Prediction Here it is, my prediction. I've never made an acual prediction of chapterws before, because in the past ive seen others fail horrably at it and I dont want to be embarassed <.<. So here it is- *Cover- Absalom and Hogback sailing a small ship with a rather large cargo (Moria O.o?) *Pg.1- (In Biscuits Room) Nami: Oi! Chopper! Kids! Lets go! *They run the oposite direction from Sanji and Franky* *Sanji: Franky, I have a plan *Franky:..? *Sanji: Franky, come on! Lets get em'! *bullets flying everywhere* *Pg.2 -Sanji: Sky walk! *uses Genpou* Sanji: Franky, follow my lead! *Franky: Whatever you say, Sanji! *Sanji: Put your arms together! *franky does usual pose* *Sanji: Allright! *Pg.3 *Sanji lands right on Frankys giant metal fist* Sanji: SPIN! *Franky: (while spinning and dodging bullets) SUPER!!! *Sanji uses Diable Jambe, and it creates a ring of fire around him* *Franky: I see now! (runs tward enemys while spinning) *Pg.4- Franky: I can help! Franky Fireball! Multi Shot! *Keeps breathing fire* *they run into a big group of PH guys and they're all KOed* (big image) *Sanji: That handled them. But now, theres another problem, wheres Bones? *Franky: Lets try and find another exit, then meet up with Nami-san. *Pg.5- (Luffy, usopp, zoro, and Robin at the lake) Usopp: Well guys, I just got "Fear of freezing to death" disease, so I guess I'll just wait here *Robin: Youll be easy bait for hungry man eating dragons and centuars. *Usopp: So dark! *Zoro: Luffy, how are we going to cross? This water is boiling. *sticks sword in and it comes out steaming* *Luffy:..hm.. (whoosh noise from behind) *Pg.6- ???: I'd be happy to take you across, fufufu *Luffy: Huh? Usopp! You were right! *(Full image of winged girl) Name:(just off top of head) Henretta, Winged Human. *Henretta: I am a winged human after all, I can carry you one at a time. *Usopp:..hm.....I dont know.. *Luffy: Sure! *Robin, Zoro, Usopp: You just say yes without asking questions!! *Pg.7- Henretta: I think I'll take Long Nose first *Usopp: I-I-I think I-I can go across m-myself... *Robin: You could be burned severly, or frostbiten. *Usopp: Shut up!! *Zoro: Just go, Usopp *Usopp: Well...I guess..... *Pg.8- *Usopp gets on Henrettas back piggy-back style* Usopp: Please dont drop me~! *Henretta: Will do *wink* *Zoro: I hope he dosent piss himself. *Luffy: I wanted to go first..*mad look* *Henretta spreads her wings and takes off* *Usopp: I guess this isnt so bad......*looks down* *Usopp; GAAAAH were so high up...wait..*notices something on Henrettas hip* *Usopp:....CC......*eyes widen* *Pg.9- Usopp: WAAAAAH GET ME OFF OF HEEEERREEEE! SHE HAS THE DEN DEN MUSHI!!!! IT SAYS CC!!!!!! SHES WITH THE CENTAURS! *Luffy: *Cant hear Usopp* There he goes, freaking out over the height.... *Robin: He gets so scared over everything... *Henretta then does a spin dropping Usopp into the frozen lake* Henretta: Fufufu *Robin, Luffy, Zoro: USOPP! *Pg.10- (At gates to PH006 (where Brook is)) Brook: Hm...I cant see how to open this door..but I dont have eyes and couldnt see anyway! Yohohoho! Skull Joke!!! *Binoculars* ???: yeah...thats him...one of Straw Hats cohorts *Binoculars are smoker* Smoker: *reading off paper* Hm, one I havent seen, a skeleton..."Humming" Brook.. *Smoker: TASHIGI! Do you think you can do something right for a change and take this skeleton out? He's only worth 33,000,000. *Tashigi: Uh..Yes Vice Admiral! Do you want me to go now? *Smoker: No, tommorow. OF COURSE NOW! Stop making me yell, he'll hear us!! *(back at gates) Brook:...What was that..? *Pg.11- Brook: *draws sword* Whos there!? *Two PH guys stand behind him and sneekily grap his arms* *PH guy 1: Heheheh! We got you Skeleton! *PH guy 2: Yeah, lets take him to M! *they notice Brooks body looks limp* PH guy 1:...huh...?...did we kill him..? He must have been frail. *Brook (Soul Mode): YOU CANT KILL ME BECAUSE IM ALREADY DEAD! YOHOHOHOOO *floats around them* *Ph guys: AAAAHH GHOST!!!! *drop brooks body and run off, only to bump into Tashigi* *Pg.12- PH guy 2: Huh!? MARINE! M told us to eliminate you!! *both point guns at Tashigi* *Tashigi: Oh, boys...*cute look*...do you really want to hurt a harmless girl like me..? *PH guy 1:...well...you are cute... <3 *Tashigi: Wrong answer *draws sword quickly and cuts both their guns in half* Im deadly and dangerous* *Tashigi cuts and sends them backward* PH guys: GAAH! *Pg.13- Brook: Oi! Marines! *goes back into body and gets up* *Brook:..She seems pretty strong....I wonder.... *Brook:....Wonder if she'll let me see her panties!! *Tashigi behind Brook* Tashigi: Hush, pirate scum, and no. *Tashigi slashes Brooks head off* Tashigi: *suprised look* ....I...I didnt mean to KILL him! *Brook:...Yohohohohohoo! *head reconnects and brook does fencing moves on Tashigi* I got you pretty lady!! *Pg.14- (In hallway near Biscuits Room) Nami: Kids! Do you even know anything about this building? You dont know a way out? *Girl with black hair: No, we've never been out! Big sis! Think of something! *Chopper: Nami! These kids are pretty big, the guys in suits will find us for use with these kids making so much noise! *Kids: Tanuki is so cute~~! *Nami: Your right, ok, lets just guess... *Samurai Head: Little Girl!! Have you sen a boy named Momonosuke!!!! He's my son!! *Girl: GAH TALKING HEAD!!! *Nami: SHUT UP YOU FOOL, YOUR SCARING THEM! *Pg.15- Chopper *in deer form* lets go this way, Nami, put the head on me! *Head: WHAT? The Tanuki can transform into a deer!? These pirates are so strange!! *Kids: TRANSFORMING TANUKI SUGOOIIII~! *Nami: Allright lets go!! *they all run down a hall large enough for the kids* *Head: A door! *Pg.16- * the other side of the same gate Brook is near faces the group* *Chopper: How do we get past? *Nami:..Wait whats this..? *Nami does a mechanical thing near the door to get it open* *Nami: Mabey its just unlocked? Everybody push! *everyone leans against it and pushes* *The door slowly opens* *Pg.17 Nami and Chopper: BROOK! *Brook: Oi! Nami-san! Chopper! *as Brook is distracted he takes a blow to the face knocking his sunglases off* *Brook picks his sunglasses up and blocks a few strikes* Brook: Im..*slash*..a bit....*slash*...busy, Nami-san! *slashes* *Nami: Huh..? Thats the Marine we met in Alabasta! *Tashigi:..? More of Straw Hats Gang! *Tashingi umps on the roof and contacts smoker* *Tashigi: Vice Admiral! Theres more! *Smoker: I see them, idiot. Im coming down to show them what im made of. So thats it, I know its not that good. Thank you for reading! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts